


Arianna

by Cwayt



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cwayt/pseuds/Cwayt
Summary: For Tangled the Series supporting character week





	1. The Key out of Quariten

Arianna never liked to stay at the castle. I know what your thinking:  _ what girl doesn't like castle?  _ But this girl was stung by her past. In the tenth room on the twentieth floor on the bed was where her sixteen year old body stopped growing and maturing. Nobody meant for this to happen. It was just some very bad luck.  _ If she didn't get struck in the heart with a black rock by Gothel, then she wouldn't have gotten blood poisoning. If she didn't get blood poisoning, then she wouldn't have gotten the fever. If she didn't get the fever, then she wouldn't needed that tea made from the Sundrop. If she didn't drink the Sundrop, then she wouldn't have gotten her body’s growth and maturity taken away. She saw a portrait of her family. Her home wasn't the castle.  _

_ Home was Frederic holding and cuddling her by the fire on a cold Coronan night in his arms to keep her warm and talking to her. Home was her best friend, Cassandra safely pretending to sword fight with her or taking her horsebacking. Home was Rapunzel letting her paint on her bedroom walls with her hand guiding her. Home was Eugene sitting down with her and talking to her not expecting her to answer but, opened to her opinion when she wanted to share. The funniest thing about her home, was when Lance unexpectedly cracked a joke, a good one, and sent her into a giggling fit. Home wasn't the tragedy of her life in the palace, but the love of her family that would last on through eternity.  _


	2. Arianna's History and Potential

In the late Autumn of 1600, Queen Hannah gave birth to her first born daughters, Arianna and Iduna. Her husband past away on a treaty mission during her labor. She wept for the young man only sixteen years of age. But, rejoiced in the miracle of life of her little princesses. 

In 1603, Queen Hannah was on a mission trip to a Tropical Island with the princesses. On the island she found a babe next to the corpse of a teenage girl under a willow. She wept for the young girl. After she got the tears out, she held up the baby, who was a female and announced; “I shall call you Williamina for I found you under a Willow tree. You shall be called Willow and Willia by your sisters.”. 

In 1617, A pregnant teenage queen, Arianna was exploring an island near Corona. A witch, the same woman who murdered her father, Gothel, approached her. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY ISLAND?” She questioned. “I… didn't… know… this… was… yours…. I’ll… get… off…” She stampered. The sorcerer struck Arianna in the heart with a black crystal formed from her own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous chapter pretty much sums up what happened next.


	3. Arianna's Weakness and Strength

The black rocks circled around Arianna. She ran into them. She fell down. “Just let me out!” She cried. She turned around. Two hands were extended out to her. She grabbed them. They disappeared. She fell on her face. “Haha! That never gets old!” An erie voice cackled. She got up to face Gothel. She gasped. 

 

“So… Hi?” Arianna questioned. Gothel stared down at her. “Hi little princess.” She hissed. Arianna shivered. “So you really haven't changed since I saw you twenty years ago.”.   
“Well I'm a lot stronger.”.   
“Shall we test that?” Gothel questioned. She tried to strike Arianna in the heart with a black rock. Arianna spun around and dodge it. Gothel groaned. Arianna smiled. “I’ll get you next time, little girl.”

 

“Okay, what do I got, no Frederic, no Rapunzel, no Eugene, no Cassandra, No Alnardo, and definitely no weight. But I do have an Umlaut that if she gets irritated enough she can multiply herself, a copy of a book of Sonnets, bravery, kindness, strength, and a body of a sixteen year old!” Arianna mumbled. “Okay, now I know where Rapunzel got her mumbling skills from!” Gothel realized.


	4. Free Week

The directions literally said GO HAM. So here's Arianna eating ham.https://disney.fandom.com/wiki/File:Not_in_the_Mood_2.png


End file.
